infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Templates
Fixme This section is in need of cleanup! Infobox Linebox Insert stuff here... Menu Your here: Main Page / ''' HW Specific '''Your here: Main Page/WiFi/Hardware Specific/Brand Name It is extremely important to follow the guidelines for your specific device. Please see Installation for more information. Remember to follow the peacock thread first for background Peacock Thread, use this page to identify your modem model correctly, and use the dd-wrt download search page (DD-WRT Downloads page or secure version) to ensure that you are getting the correct file (or files, as often is required) for the job. Device Page Your here: Main Page / Network / Hardware Specific / Company Name / Device Model and Version __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = ? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = ? RAM Size = ? RAM Chip = ? nvram = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Port Count = ? Wired Standard = ? boot_wait = ? Bootloader = ? CF Card Socket = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? Supported by TomatoUSB as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = ? TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG JTAG Pinouts JTAG Recovery Serial Serial Pinouts Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Category: English Documentation Category: Brand Category: Fix Me! NOTE NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. NOTE: board donation needed for port. NOTE: These unit seems to run more stable on the VINT builds. NOTE: This router supports Micro-plus. NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: things Requires VINT, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Notes Category:English Documentation